His Little Loved One
by Kyoru-KiTTy-ArTist
Summary: Oneshot. Takes place after the Jewel is complete. She was the smallest thing Inuyasha had ever seen, and everything about her seemed tiny, almost a miniature himself. She had his ears, his nails, and his eyes with emotional depth. She was his little girl.


Hi again! How is everyone? Here's another oneshot! -I guess I'm too lazy to write a really long story again...- Inuyasha and Kagome! and Suki means 'loved one' I don't know, I just really like that name!

* * *

So many ways to describe things, and yet, she was indescribable. Well first, she was the smallest thing Inuyasha had ever seen, aside from Myoga, who was expected to be that size. But everything about her seemed tiny; almost a miniature Inuyasha himself. 

She hadn't much hair yet, which was as black as a raven's wings, and though there wasn't a lot, it was so silky to lightly brush out of her small face. Speaking of her face, that was smooth too, and just a little bit plump. And that was cute. Her cheeks appeared bigger when she smiled; the corners of her mouth went outwards, while her cheeks expanded as well. When she laughed, she looked like a sweet, little chipmunk, with too many nuts in its mouth. Her laugh was high pitched and usually soft. Not like her screaming; her ear shattering (especially for Inuyasha) screaming. But she rarely screamed, fortunately for Inuyasha's sensitive ears.

She had his ears too. Teeny ones, but hanyou ears, nonetheless. They shot up at once when she awoke, attentively listening for predators, that really never came with Inuyasha around. And when she cried, when big tears fell down her face, her ears flattened against her head and her face got all scrunched up. She had little hands with a firm grip, perfect for pulling out many strands of silvery hair from Inuyasha's head, and sharp nails on the end of each little finger.

She had accidentally scratched Inuyasha's cheek with them, when she was reaching for another shot at making Inuyasha bald, and the scratch even started bleeding. A small trickle of blood had dripped down his cheek and seeing this, she started crying loudly. Inuyasha had hastily wiped his face with his haori sleeve, and tried to shush her.

Her bright, golden eyes had met his identical ones, full of innocence, and he wiped the tears from her face. She had his eyes too; lively, curious and full of emotion. Inuyasha could hide it very well, all of his emotions, behind a mask. But he always failed at trying to hide the emotions in his eyes. And she looked as if she would be the same.

Out of all his features, Inuyasha admired his eyes the most. Not only because of the unique color, but also by having eyes containing a certain depth, with the ability to understand complicated feelings; when oneself had made mistakes, when something deep in one's heart hurts, when one realizes for the first time, that they're in love.

And with all of these qualities, the little girl in Inuyasha's arms was still absolutely beautiful and special. She squirmed and stretched her arms to his face. He nuzzled her nose with his own and she laughed.

"Inuyasha!" a cry came from below.

Startled, Inuyasha almost dropped the baby, and from his high position on a branch in the Sacred Tree, his heart would have stopped if hers did. He looked down to where the cry had come from and saw Kagome standing on the roots of the tree with her hands on her hips.

He instantly jumped from the branch; baby tucked tightly in his arms, and landed gracefully next to his mate.

"How is she?" Kagome asked, leaning her head on Inuyasha's shoulder, looking down at the little hanyou in his arms.

"Fine," Inuyasha answered, blushing as Kagome kissed his cheek. She cooed at the baby and she grabbed on Kagome's finger. They laughed and smiled together, walking back to their hut.

"How are your mom, and grandpa, and Souta?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Fine. They kept asking about how she was doing…" She motioned to the baby.

"And me?"

"Well, why would they ask about you?"

Inuyasha licked Kagome's cheek in a response to her teasing comment. She wiped her cheek with the back of her hand, giggling. "I said we were all okay."

Kagome gave him a warm smile, and Inuyasha was reminded of where the baby got that adorable smile from.

Once in the hut, they sat on their bed together. Kagome started to sing a soft lullaby, taking the baby in her arms, with Inuyasha humming along with the tune. Eventually, the baby's amber eyes became hidden behind her soft eyelids and she slept.

Inuyasha and Kagome stopped singing and humming, but continued to smile at her, at the little life they created.

Suki, their little Suki.

Owari

* * *

Ah... another oneshot story done. Anyone who has read any of my other stories: Am I the only one who's noticed that in every single one of the stories I made has either crying or tears in it? It's not intentional, I guess it just happens that way! -sweatdrop- Soooooo... tell me what you think in reviews!!

Onegai, onegai!!! -please, please!!!-

KKL


End file.
